Why Rebreak My Heart
by lillypadz
Summary: When Renesmee and Jacob go to college. Jacob is called to his home where his father is dying. Renesmee meets the Cullens but what wiil her family think? Will they kill Ness for knowing Bella? will Billy die and cause Jake too commit suicide; so many choices and only forever to choose them.
1. Chapter 1

**BELLAS POV:  
It had been five years since I last saw Edward. My life was horrible. If it wasn't for my baby Renesmee i would've killed myself long ago. Renesmee will end up knowing that her dad left her and I. He was a foolish man. I went up to check on her and Jake. I knew Edward would come looking for me, and when he did I will run.**

**Renesmees Pov**

**"Jake" I murmured " I love you." Jake kissed me. His hands going up my back and clinging to my hair. I wanted to love him more than already did. "No Ness." Jake said as he pulled away. I wouldn't give up I pulled myself closer to him. Then my mom came in. "You kids be good; remember I am in charge of everything in this house and Jake I will kick you out if you two start getting physical." "Lay off mom." She glared at me but I couldn't focus on her Jake's hand was rubbing my back. Jake and I start college tomorrow. My bags were packed and I was ready to go."Ok then Jake I am going to hunt I will be back in three hours okay I want you two to be asleep before I come back got it." "Bye Mom." When the door closed I turned to Jake and said "Now where were we" We kissed passionately and yet I could feel his self-control slip while his hands tangled in my hair. I took advantage of the seconds i had and slipped my sleeve down past my shoulder. He saw what I was doing and laughed. I was furious. I tried my best to contain myself in front of him, but right now i wanted to be dangerous. his lips fell from mine to my neck then shoulder. I moaned and that sent him to his room. He knew that we were going to far and he got up."Jake I'm sorry, Boo I am soooo sorry." " It's okay monkey, like I told you, once we are married, okay." And with that he left me alone to sleep. **


	2. Chapter 2

Nessies POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Jacob crying I went into his room. He hugged me with tears streaming down his face. "Whats wrong Boo""I have to leave monkey ok ill call you" He left me with a kiss and me wanting to help I didnt understand what was going on but i would soon know.

Bellas POV

"Bye, I love you." "Ok mom i will call you alright." "I couldnt believe my baby was all grown up. I was sad and yet sooooo happy for her. My dad, Charlie,

had come with us. "See you kiddo." " Bye Gramps" I took one last look as she boarded her plane to Italy. "Come on bells lets go." "Okay Dad."

Nessies POV

ugggg my mom and gpa was embarrasing me and i loved them for it i was going to go stay at the volturis castle while i got my medical degree. "See you Kiddo" Bye gramps and off i went into the plane and into my future i would be sharing a room with my best friend jane but i missed my jacob. we were supposed to be going together i had called him this morning he sounded horrible...

PHONE CALL

"Hello

hey its me jake

ohhh hi ness

hows he doin

not to good he is in a coma the doc doesnt think he will make it

im so sorry

its ok its my fault not yours

jake dont think like that

it is though ness i have to go ok

alright ill call you when i get off the plane

ok that will be nice

i love you

as i love you

bye

bye

END OF PHONECALL

But my future laid ahead of me not knowing who i was going to meet or of the 3 packages that jake and my mom had put in my bag.

Jacobs POV

when i got to my house everyone was there my sisters the tribe i stole one look at my dad. he looked dead but he was breathing if my dad would say yes and get out of a coma bells could change him but he was in a coma he was going to die and he would always say no. it was my fault my father laid there if i would of never imprinted i could of been there he wouldnt have to do all of that work. Sam turned to me i couldnt look up i turned out the door. Behind me i heard paul embry seth and sam run after me and i knew they knew the thought in my head while i shifted was clear and on my face

SUICIDE...

_**thanks for waiting for the chapter got grounded oops well what happens nxt you will find out soon please review thankyou**_


End file.
